The List
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Just cute fluff. Sasuke was bored so he made a list of things he loved about his dobe. Two-shot, Naruto makes a list back. Yaoi, Boy on boy, it's obliviously SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Many people came up to Sasuke to ask him why he was so in love with his dobe. Well, they called his dobe Naruto. Nobody but Sasuke called his dobe dobe. It's Sasuke right alone, and he's never been questioned on it.

And though Sasuke never actually answers these people, he was bored one day when Naruto was working, and he was resting from a mission, that he sat down and decided to write exactly why he loved Naruto so much. It was a simple list of seven things.

7) His loud and obnoxious ways.

Sasuke thought when Naruto got all puffy and protective that the blond just couldn't get cuter. Not that Naruto wasn't overly cute most of the time. Sasuke use to think Naruto was way too loud for his own good, but now, after so many years, Sasuke feels sad when Naruto isn't loud. He even snores loudly, and Sasuke can't sleep with out his own personal lullaby.

6) His body.

Naruto's body was a god's in Sasuke eyes, something to be worshipped and thanked for every day. Sasuke did just that every moment he was allowed to. And of course, Naruto was happy to please.

5) His Hair.

Naruto's golden locks were what really made the day shine. It could be the sunniest day in the year, and Sasuke still wouldn't notice unless that same light was bouncing off those golden locks as they walked toward him.

4) His lips.

Sasuke was obsessed with Naruto's lips. He couldn't get of the taste, the feel of his pale ones pressed against the soft pink. Naruto never tasted of Ramen. Instead he had a hot, sort of spicy taste that burned Sasuke's mouth and set his insides on fire. When he kissed Naruto, he always felt hot and burning. He could never get enough.

3) His eyes.

Sasuke loved Naruto's eyes. They were the first thing Sasuke saw of the blond, and he hopes he never has to say good bye to them. The years of separation before Sasuke returned to the village, every night Sasuke dreamed of those sapphires resting on golden cheeks. He always knew his days would be great if he woke up and Naruto's big sky blues were the first thing he saw.

2) His smile and his laugh.

Sasuke didn't think he could live a day without Naruto smiling at him. Not grinning, not smirking, just smiling. Sasuke loved Naruto's laugh. He'd do anything to make Naruto laugh…well as long as they were alone. Naruto smiling and laughing, that was Sasuke's wish. He wanted Naruto to be happy, the happiest person in the world.

1) His voice.

When Naruto said Sasuke's name, Sasuke got shivers. Naruto's voice could make Gai-sensei seem like the sexiest thing on earth. The only time Sasuke didn't like Naruto's voice was when Naruto was sleeping, and that's just because it wasn't there. Naruto's voice was like Sasuke's crack. He loved to make it turn breathy, and go deeper as Naruto talked through his moans and groans.

Sasuke didn't really need to list what he loved about Naruto; there wasn't anything not to love. The blond was beautiful and loving and caring and sexy and just all together amazing. Sure, he wasn't perfect, but his flaws made him all the better.

And after writing this list, he took it and set on Naruto's desk at the Hokage building for Naruto to read. That had been the best plan he's ever made. Naruto came home, and they were up all night, as Naruto took the list number by number and rewarded Sasuke for all his kind words in even sexier ways.


	2. Naruto's List

After Naruto found Sasuke's note, he skipped the rest of the day and went home to his lover to show him his appreciation.

The next day he found a quiet time, and decided to return the favor and make up a list of the things he loves about Sasuke.

7. His secret love of animals

No one knew this about Sasuke except Naruto. Sasuke loved pets. When they had taken in the kitten from the street, it had been Sasuke who had got the kitten from the tree, and carried it home in the rain after a long and tiring mission. It had been Sasuke who had bandaged its paw and feed it food. Naruto had stumbled into their living room the next day, a wide grin appearing on his face at the sight of his raven lover curled around the small brown tabby, a soft expression on his lover's face.

6. His silence

Naruto thought that Sasuke's silence was the best. Sometimes, you just didn't need words to portray what you're trying to say, and Sasuke understood this, and lived by this rule. Naruto loved how Sasuke could just look at him, his eyes smoldering from across the room, and Naruto could read the thoughts going through his lover's mind and nothing turned on Naruto more then that.

5. His neck.

Sasuke's neck was the most amazing place Naruto had ever kissed in his entire life. Some places was hard corded muscle from years of training, other places like under his ear made Sasuke let out a soft sigh, and tickled him. And under his chin was soft and sensitive, pulling soft moans from the raven before Naruto even touched his body anywhere else.

4. His eyes.

Sasuke's eyes were the hottest thing about him. Those dark endless pits that pulled you into Sasuke's world, pulled you into his thoughts, pierced your soul, made you feel numb and weak, but always made Naruto feel beautiful, too. The way they followed his every move, caught his gaze no matter how much he was trying to avoid the raven, those eyes were always on him, and Naruto loved the attention he had been reaching for his entire life.

3. His body.

Sasuke had spent his entire life training, and Naruto thanked him everyday for the beautiful pale god he was presented with. Sasuke thought he was a god because of his body, Sasuke was more then a god, he was the body that gave gods wet dreams. The pale body shined in the moonlight, and when it shimmered off the clenching and unclenching muscles, Naruto lost it.

2. His voice.

Sasuke's voice was sex in sound form. Its deep tone seems to roll around Naruto at night, caressing his skin with out even touching him. It always surprised Naruto at how cold Sasuke's voice could be to enemies yet be so soft and warm with Naruto no matter where they were. It made Naruto feel even more loved, and even more special.

1. His smile.

Naruto was the only one ever to see Sasuke's smile since his family died. Sasuke's smile wasn't extraordinary like Naruto's and that's why Naruto loved it. It was sheepish, almost as if Sasuke didn't know how and he was just learning how. Naruto always found Sasuke's smile endearing and childish, and it made Naruto's heart burst whenever he saw it.

With his list done, Naruto headed home for a short break to place it on the bed for when Sasuke got home for his mission. And when he got home from work and Sasuke was there waiting for him, he got to see all the things he loved about Sasuke.


End file.
